


Two Forms of ID and a Pair of Witnesses

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need two forms of ID," Eric says, looking at his phone. "I hope you brought your passport and your driver's license," like Sid would go anywhere without either of those. Like Sid's already said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Forms of ID and a Pair of Witnesses

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling creatively blah and said I would take prompts for tiny snippets. [](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**lakeeffectgirl**](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/) suggested, "Sid and Jordy accidentally get married (somewhere in Canada, maybe? Break the Vegas mold.)." Adherence to the reality of how Canadian marriages work is as accurate as I could make it with the help of the internet; do not take this as legal advice.

Sid heads to Thunder Bay, because he's not doing much with his summer and Jordy invited him. Summer with the Staals in Thunder Bay is hitting pucks, drinking, and boating on the lake. There's some hanging out with Lindsay and Tanya and the kids, Eric and Marc more than the rest of them, but mostly it's drinking on the lake.

"You hear from your agents?" Eric asks one afternoon. "They want us to do one of the You Can Play ads. Not you," he says to Jared, "but the rest of us."

Jard flips him off, but easy, like he's used to being left out.

"Give it the Staal seal of approval?" Marc asks. "Yeah, I'm in."

Jordy shrugs. "Sure." He elbows Sid. "You haven't done one."

Sid thumbs the tab on his beer can. He's been quiet too long, and they're all looking at him. "What's it really doing?" He looks at the mouth of his beer can, pairs of feet in flip-flops on the bottom of the boat. "You think it's making any difference?"

Jordy sighs. "That's Sid, never willing to do anything unless he can do it better than anyone else."

Sid startles into a laugh and shoves Jordy hard enough that he has to work not to go over the side.

"So do it better," Marc says, and when Sid looks up, there's a smirk on his face and a look Sid doesn't trust in his eyes. "Two witnesses over sixteen," he gestures at himself and Eric, getting a shove from Jared, "no waiting period. It's Tuesday morning, so the clerk's office has to be open."

"What?" Sid asks, looking between Marc and Eric, who's smirking just as hard.

"Get married," Marc says with an eyeroll. "Do it better."

Sid turns to Jordy, who's kind of smiling.

"I'm not getting down on one knee," Jordan says.

Jared's already taking over operation of the boat, steering them toward shore.

"You would?" Sid asks.

Jordy throws an arm around his shoulders. It's warm, and comfortable, and Sid perhaps shouldn't have had this much to drink this early in the day.

"Sure," Jordy says. "It won't be all professional, but even Jared can work an iPhone camera, and no one can say we can't play."

"You need two forms of ID," Eric says, looking at his phone. "I hope you brought your passport and your driver's license," like Sid would go anywhere without either of those. Like Sid's already said yes.

Sid finishes his beer in the time it takes for Jared to get them to the dock, and they traipse up to the house, Eric on his phone, Marc telling Lindsay they'll be back in a while, Sid and Jordan finding their IDs.

The five of them pile into one of the SUVs, Jared's, probably, since he's driving, and pile out again at City Hall.

Eric shoves them up to the counter one they're there, and there's a form to fill out, IDs to hand over for verification. They're still in shorts and t-shirts, flip-flops and baseball caps, and they get a couple of looks from the people behind the counter, but it's slow, so they're only sitting there twenty minutes before they have a marriage license and Eric is hustling them into the Council Chambers where a very nice woman leads them through a short ceremony that she doesn't even hesitate over when they don't have rings.

They're supposed to kiss, at the end. Sid leans up, and Jordy leans down, and it's off-center and awkward until Sid puts his hand on the back of Jordy's head, Jordy's hair brushing the edge of his palm where it's sticking out at the bottom of his hat, and makes Jordy do it right.

Jordy's eyes are wide when he pulls away, and he turns to look at his brothers. "Oh, fuck," he says. "Mom's going to kill me. I got married and she wasn't even here."

Jared and Eric laugh, and Marc just looks disgusted. "I can't believe you didn't think of that before."

"I was getting married!" Jordy throws his hands around. "I was busy. This is going to be so bad. I'm telling her it's all your fault."

Sid grabs the hand Jordy isn't using to point accusingly at Marc. "Let's go," he says, smiling wide and camera-ready at the officiant and the members of the clerk's office hanging around. "We're taking up people's time." Bad enough that Jared's still filming. The last thing they need is for stories about Jordy freaking out to end up in the press.

Jared finally stops filming, and they tumble out to the car.

Sid keeps his hold on Jordy's hand. They got married. They're going to need rings. He'll have to call his parents, his agent, Mario. Geno. Sid's fingers tighten on Jordy's and he turns to look at Jordy just as Jordy looks at him. "Fuck," Sid says.

Jordy's eyes are going wide and horrified again. "Fuck is right. Forget my mom. I let you get married and Geno wasn't there."

"Aren't you bigger than him?" Jared asks, while Marc and Eric take to laughing.

"You don't know what Geno could do to me if he really wanted to hurt me."

Sid squeezes Jordy's hand. "I'll tell him it'll break my heart if he hurts you. Much." He probably can't keep Geno from doing something to Jordy. Or to him. He let himself get married without Geno being there.

"You think that'll work?"

Sid shrugs. "He likes me more than he likes you." He grins at the sour look on Jordy's face. "And I don't lie to Geno."

Jordy's mouth drops open in a startled O.

Sid leans against his shoulder. "You just worry about what you're going to tell your mom."


End file.
